


Robert's 34th

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron put Lydia's birthday present to good use
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robert Sugden's birthday bonanza [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Robert's 34th

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest I've ever come to writing full on smut... so be nice!

“It’s really relaxing and great to relieve stress.” Lydia said happily as she watched Robert open his present. “My friend Lucy sells it in her shop and she swears by it.”

“Do you like it? It’s alright if you don’t. I told her we should’ve just gotten you lads a nice bottle of wine or something.” Sam cut in.

Aaron smiled with the realisation he wasn’t the only one anymore that knew Robert better than he knew himself sometimes.

“No, no it’s fine. It’s great. Thank you. We’ve got enough wine anyway.” Robert said quickly. “I really appreciate you thinking of my stress levels.” he put the gift down and hugged both Lydia and Sam.

“Of course.” Lydia replied. “Us Dingles look out for each other, don’t we?”

“Yeah and with your little lad and the one on the way, you need to keep your strength up. Both of ya.” Sam added. “And it smells dead nice too.”

“You can use it in the bath too.” Lydia said, getting excited. “Do you have a bath here?”

“Erm no… Just a shower…” Robert said and Lydia’s face fell.

“But we’ve been planning on getting a hot tub in the garden. So we can use it in there.” Aaron said quickly. Apparently neither of them wanted to upset Lydia.

“Ooh a hot tub, how fancy. Maybe we’ll come and join you.” Lydia said and both men laughed and vowed never to tell her if or when they did get that hot tub.

“Well thanks again for the present. You really shouldn’t have.”

“Of course we should have! It’s your birthday. You deserve to be spoiled a little.” Lydia insisted.

“I completely agree.” Aaron said, wrapping an arm around Robert’s waist and kissing his cheek.

Lydia smiled.

“Well happy birthday again, love. If you don’t mind, we’re going to have a little cuddle with our godson now. We’ve got a little something for him too.”

“I think he’s playing outside with Isaac and Matty.” Aaron told them and they walked through the open doors, into the garden.

“I hope her little something isn’t another sugar bomb. He’ll never settle down enough to sleep tonight.” Robert sighed.

“Matty and Vinny will tire him out. Cain will end them if Isaac is still all hyper by bedtime.” Aaron laughed. “So what did Lydia actually get you? Shower gel?”

Robert picked up the gift again to take a proper look.

“It’s… oils… I think. Massage oils.”

Aaron grinned and raised an eyebrow at his husband.

“Really? Maybe she knows you better than we thought.”

“If you think I’m letting you anywhere near our very nice sheets with this crap, you’ve got another thing coming.” Robert warned him and Aaron laughed.

“Look who’s here!” Liv announced from the doorway and stepped aside to reveal a very pregnant Natalie.

“Hiya, Liv invited me, I hope you don’t mind.” Natalie said, looking around the house packed with Dingles.

“Of course not!” Robert rushed over to her to hug her. “It’s so good to see you. Both of you.” he hovered his hand over her belly and looked at her for permission to touch.

She smiled and put his hand on her stomach herself.

“I think he or she knows it’s daddy’s birthday. They’ve been kicking like mad today.”

Robert smiled when he felt the baby kick and called Aaron over to come feel too.

“That’s the new top scorer for England right there.” he joked. “How are you feeling?”

They chatted to Natalie for a while until Chas spotted her and the two of them started swapping pregnancy stories. The two men took that as their queue to leave them to it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of people and birthday wishes, and when Charity and Vanessa surprised him with a weekend away for two in a fancy hotel, Robert decided this had probably been his best birthday ever.

It was a few weeks later when they dropped Seb off at the farm with Cain and Moira for the weekend, made Liv promise not to burn down the house with Gabby and Leanna and drove up to Manchester for a weekend of peace and quiet.

“I just hope Natalie doesn’t go into labour while we’re here.” Robert stressed as they walked into their room. “We’re further away now. We might miss it if we have to come all the way from here.”

“She’s seven months. We’ll be fine.” Aaron insisted. “You heard what the doctor said at the last check up. Natalie is doing well, the baby is healthy, everything is ok.” 

“Yeah but what if the baby’s early? Seb was early too. Maybe we should give Natalie a call.” 

Aaron grabbed Robert’s phone from his hands and put it on the bedside table.

“She’ll call if there’s anything we need to know.” he pushed Robert’s leather jacket off his shoulders. “We’re here to relax remember? A weekend away before the madness breaks loose.”

Robert sighed as he let Aaron take off his jacket and sat down on the bed.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just worried something will go wrong.” he laughed a little “We’re always dealing with some kind of disaster, I’m not used to everything going our way.”

“Get used to it. I’m going to personally make sure it stays that way.” Aaron promised, sitting down next to Robert.

“And how are you planning on doing that?”

“I… don’t know yet.” Aaron replied and they both laughed. “But I’ll let you know when I do.”

Robert shook his head and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Aaron got up from the bed and rummaged around in his bag, before taking something out and hiding it behind his back.

Robert frowned.

“What do you have there?”

Aaron grinned.

“It’s a surprise. Take off your clothes and lie on your front.”

Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Why? If you have some kind of strange sex toy behind your back, I don’t think I’m up for that right now… Maybe tomorrow but right now - ”

“Just take off your clothes and get on the bed, Robert.” Aaron ordered. “I promise you’ll like it.”

After a few seconds of silent communication between the two of them Robert kicked off his shoes, pulled his t shirt over his head, and slowly started undoing his belt and taking off his jeans, giving Aaron a little show in the process.

“And the rest.” Aaron said, when Robert was standing in front of him in just his boxers.

“What about you?” Robert asked. Aaron hadn’t even taken off his puffer jacket.

“It’s not about me right now.” Aaron replied, but put whatever he was holding behind his back down and took off his shoes and jacket. “Better?”

“Getting there. Let me help you with the rest.” Robert said and took a few steps towards Aaron, determined to get him as naked as he was.

“No way. You just want to see what’s behind my back.” Aaron stepped back. “Take those off and get on the bed.” he ordered again and after a minute Robert decided to do as he was told. He took off his boxers and threw them at Aaron’s head. The other man caught them and laughed as he watched Robert lie down on the bed. Head resting on his arms, looking at Aaron expectedly.

“There are easier ways if you want to get me naked, you know.”

“Maybe. But not as much fun. Close your eyes.”

This time Robert didn’t protest and did what he was told right away.

Aaron grinned to himself and quickly took off his own clothes before getting onto the bed and straddling Robert’s hips.

Robert opened his eyes and looked back at him, giving him a questioning look.

“Just close your eyes and relax. Let me do all the work.” Aaron told him and waited until Robert had closed his eyes again before opening the bottle he had in his hand.

He poured some of its content in his hand and smelled it. Fruity with a hint of vanilla. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up and then put them on Robert’s lower back, slowly moving them up to his neck and shoulders, like he’d seen in the tutorial videos he’d watched on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Robert looked back again.

“Putting your birthday present to good use.” Aaron showed him the bottle. “You said you didn’t want it near our sheets… these aren’t our sheets.” He paused. “Let me take care of you.” He said and waited until Robert relaxed again under him.

He repeated the movement from Robert’s lower back to his shoulders a few times, leaning forward more on each upstroke to reach his biceps. Knowing full well what the movements were doing to his husband.

“Good?” he asked, face inches from Robert’s ear.

The other man bit his lip and nodded.

“Not exactly relaxing though.”

Aaron laughed a little.

“We’ll get to that later. We’ve got time.”

He moved back a little so he was straddling Robert’s calves and poured some more oil in his hands and started stroking the back of his thighs and the arse he loved so much.

He loved feeling of Robert’s muscles under his hands, the oil making his skin smooth and shine when the light coming from the open curtains hit it.

“Good?” he asked again, even though he already knew the answer. The sounds his husband was making were downright pornographic.

“Could be better.” Robert replied and tried to raise himself up on his knees and elbows.

This time Aaron let him. Both of them were the furthest from relaxed they’d probably ever been, and if Aaron was honest with himself, he wanted Robert as much as he wanted him.

“I’m not done yet with your massage.” Aaron said breathlessly and started kneading Robert’s arse cheeks, teasing him with his thumb.

“Aaron I swear to god, if you don’t do something right now, I’m starting without you and then I’m divorcing you.” Robert threatened, pushing back against Aaron’s hands.

The sound he made when Aaron slipped the first finger in was pure filth. The second and third making it even better.

Relaxing wasn’t the word he’d use but Aaron was definitely going to thank Lydia for her present, and find out where her friend’s shop was.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are ♥


End file.
